84 ways to annoy SASUKE
by animelove454
Summary: well...it's 84 ways to annoy sasuke...very funny R


Photocopy your butt and write the following on it:

Photocopy your butt and write the following on it:  
Missing:  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Is tall, has black hair, black eyes, and full rosy cheeks.  
Then hang them up all over the hidden leaf village!  
2. Dare him to NEVER change his underwear again.  
3. If he refuses the dare, steal all his underwear.  
4. On the twelve days of Christmas, mail him a piece of his brother each day. Starting with his legs and ending with his head.  
5. Throw buttons over his head in public and shout, "Buttons!" As loud as possible.  
6. Follow him around all day blowing bubbles and shout, "Bubbles, bubbles, wonderful bubbles!"  
7. Call him flat chested.  
8. Lock a rabid dingo in his bathroom.  
9. While he's sleeping, tip Rock Lee to alter his appearence to look like Gai.  
10. On Easter, decorate a bunch of eggs like him and leave them on his doorstep.:  
11. On Easter, dress up as the Easter Bunny with a gun. Knock on his door. When he opens it, point the gun at him and yell, "Believe in me or I shoot!"  
12. Laugh whenever he says come, peanut, nuts, balls, fireman, firetruck, jewels, rocks, honeypot, whipped cream, underwear, bra, two, bed, rub, touch, butt, cheek, brown, white, fluid, pleasure, happy, enjoyment, hair, period, chest, suck, pull, tug, push, over, insert, shove, press, sweat, and milk.  
13. Force him to watch Scary Movies 1-4. Pinch him whenever he doesn't laugh at a funny part.  
14. Stick a sign on his back that says, "I have HIV."  
15. Put an overdose of Viagra in his riceball.  
16. Throw an enraged Sakura at him.  
17. Tell him that Darth Vadar is WAY stronger than he'll ever be.  
18. Mistake him for Donald Duck.  
19. Tell him that in the future of the show, he marries Naruto and they adopt a baby.  
20. Tell him he has an unmistakable resemblance to the yellow M&M guy.  
21. Say to him, "You wanna know how much I pooped today?!"  
22. Buy him his very own crotch protector!  
23. Make him watch nothing but "Jaws" for a month. Then take him to the beach and go swimming!  
24. Talk to him about puberty.  
25. Pour laxatives on his dinner.  
26. Use the words love, brother, mom, dad, symbol, trust, power, betrayal, avenge, revenge and tomato when talking to him.  
27. Make fun of his Level 2 Curse seal and show him pictures of what he looked like.  
28. Spit on him.  
29. Call him at 3 A.M and ask if he wants to switch his wireless provider to AT&T.  
30. Mistake him for a taxi.  
31. Tell him he has a striking resemblance to your gerbil.  
32. Give him strep throat and scarlet fever.  
33. Sell his house and use the money to buy him his own farm.  
34. Inform him of all the Naruto dress up games you've played.  
35. Ask him if he has caller I.D once every hour.  
36. Ask him where he pees on missions.  
37. Make him play hopscotch with you.  
38. Tell him that the black outfit he wears is gay.  
39. Call him an asexual sponge.  
TOP FIVE!  
40. Set him on fire!  
41. Tell him every single detail of when you were born.  
42. Buy him a parrot and say that it's ass resembles his hair style.  
43. Pelt him with rocks.  
44. Throw boogers in his hair.  
45. Knock him out. Drag him to a chapel and marry him. When he wakes up and sees you cooking dinner tell him what happened. Record his reaction. Put the recording on the internet.

46 Offer him beer 'till he's drunk, then spend the entire night ruining his social life!  
47. Pretend you want to eat him. Follow him around with measuring tape and begin measuring him, then take a cook book out and pretend to read it. The next day, start sprinkling him with salt and other seasonings. The next day, follow him around with a knife and fork and whisper, "One more day..."  
48. Repeatedly ask him where his parents are.

49 try to rip his face off then say, "Oh my God! You're really that ugly!"

50 Sneak up on Itachi one night then knock him out. Tie him up and lock him in your basement. Tell Sasuke that his brother is at your house. When Sasuke asks to have him, tell him he has to dress up as Sakura and do a duet singing, "My Hips don't Lie".

51 After he agrees to do the duet with you, tell him afterwards he has to do another duet. This time with him dressing up as Ken and singing, "I'm a Barbie Girl".

52 Tell him he has to do ONE MORE duet. This time he must dress up as Jack Dawson and act out the final scene from "Titanic" while you sing "My Heart Will Go On" in the background.  
53. Tell him he must redo "I'm a Barbie Girl" in Hollywood. This time in Dutch.  
54. Tape all the duets he's done with you and put them online.  
55. Tell him that, unfortunately he has to do another duet. This time he must dress up as Brick Tamlan and sing "Afternoon Delight".  
56. After he's done all this and asks for Itachi, tell him that he died of starvation in your basement.  
57. Actually, Itachi is still alive, you lied. Let Itachi free and give him Sasuke's exact coordinates. Then show him all the duets you two did

58 Call him Itachi.

59 While he's sleeping, fill his kitchen with tomatoes and post a sticky note to his head that says, "I heard you like tomatoes so…

60 On Valentine's Day, leave three notes on his door:  
A. "I have always admired you! From: Haku"  
B. "Even though we tried to kill you, don't think we don't love you! From: Itachi and Kisame"  
61 Dump a bowl of hot ramen on his head. Blame Naruto.

62 Leave decapitated/mangled/burnt/otherwise destroyed plushies of him all over his house. (Bonus if you make them bloody with ketchup or something.) Then, pin a note saying "You're Next" on his door with a knife.

63 When he's watching TV, change the channel every five seconds saying, "I hate this show." no matter what show it is. Unless you find something like Dora the Explorer, Barney, ect. Then, scream whenever he tries to change it, and don't stop screaming until he changes it back.

64. Invite each member of a Sasuke Fanclub to dates with Sasuke one at a time. When you run out of fangirls (That might take a while) find a new fanclub and start the whoooole process over again. 3 Unless Sasuke dies first. Or kills you. Either way.

65. Ask why he wants to kill Itachi. When he tells you, be quiet for a minute. Then ask again.

66. If you see Sasuke hiding from fangirls, tell him you'll help hide him. Then, lead him right to them.

67. Transform into Sasuke and tell everyone how you think Naruto and Lee are hot.

68. Ask Sasuke for a bowl of Rice Crispies. When the cereal begins to crackle complain about how it is talking to you. Knock the cereal off of the table stomping on it and yell at it to shut up.When it stops crackling start crying about how innocent it was

69. Dye all of his clothing orange. Then tell him about his resemblence to Naruto.

70. Whenever Sasuke does something good or nice pat him on his head and say,"Good Boy!!" then offer him a dog treat.

71. poke him and say poke when he says 2 stop poke him on his nose and say meep

72. While he is taking a shower flush the toilet over and over and over again.

73. Replace all his black with pink.

74. Hide a collection of Itachi plushies in random places around his house- In his bathtub, in his bed, behind his door, in his closet, in his cabinets...

75. When he's asleep, poke him repeatedly until he wakes up, and make sure you're sitting about two inches away from his face. Scream, "HI SASUKE!" when he wakes up.

76. Leave messages on his phone saying things like "OMGOMGOMG SASUUUU, I FOUND YOUR NUMBER!! OMG!! I LOVE YOOOU!!"

77. Find his diary, and photocopy each page. Give the copies to Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and anyone else you happen to see while you're running for your life from the angry emo-duck-head. (Alternative: Find his diary, and read it as loudly as you can in a public place. Make sure lots of people are around to hear you.)

78. Read Icha Icha Paradise out loud to him. Bonus points if you do it while he's trying to sleep.

79. When he's asleep, shave his head and sell his hair on ebay.

80. Whenever he makes a mistake, say, "Foolish little brother. Why are you so weak?"

81. Dress up like him and follow him around, mimicking his every move.

82. Hide a camera in his bathroom. Sell said camera to his fangirls after a week or so.

83. Say, "Wow, Sasuke! I never knew you felt that way about Sakura!" And make sure she's in earshot. Try it with Ino, too. And any other girls...or guys...you happen to be around.

84. . Tell him his shoes are untied. See if he looks. (Ninja shoes don't have laces. x3) (really cheesy LOL)


End file.
